


Helping

by DRHPaints



Series: Willy and Suzy [1]
Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, The To Do List (2013)
Genre: Caretaking, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Marijuana, Minor Injuries, One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, minor blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: After getting fired from her job, Suzy gets knocked down by a group of kids at the community pool. The manager Willy treats her injury, then asks for Suzy’s number and they go on a date, during which he, too, takes a tumble.
Relationships: Willy McLean/Original Female Character
Series: Willy and Suzy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969177
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Helping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pockets_full_of_posies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockets_full_of_posies/gifts).



Settling back on the lounge chair, Suzy released a sigh that seemed as though it’d been trapped inside of her since the first day she started at that wretched telemarketing job. Though she didn’t love the idea of having to explain why she was fired to future employers, as she laid out under the roasting Boise sun in her purple bikini, Suzy decided she wasn’t going to let her mind wander into the uncertain future.

Suzy got up to retrieve her water bottle from the lockers and was about halfway there when a gaggle of screaming children scurried past, catching her in their wake. Tumbling, the textured pavement bit Suzy’s leg and she cried out, “ _Fuck!”_ Before she had the chance to internally edit.

“Hey, no running by the pool!” A bored voice droned through a megaphone. Lifting her leg, Suzy saw her knee and shin badly cut, a handful of spots trickling blood. When Suzy pulled it toward herself, she winced, not aware until that moment just how hard she went down.

“Hey.” A tall man with long, dark hair stood before Suzy, megaphone lazily gripped in his hand as he glanced down at her through his sunglasses. “That doesn’t look so good.”

“Yeah, well, it doesn’t feel so good either.” Suzy barked. She knew neither her bleeding leg nor her unemployment status were this man’s fault, but Suzy was reaching her limit for the amount of bullshit she could handle in a single day.

Extending a large hand, the man flicked his fingers. “Come on. I got some stuff in the hut for that.” He helped Suzy up and began flip flopping his way toward the employee stand, but once he noticed that the hobbling Suzy fell behind, he doubled back. “Alright, come on.” Taking her hand, he draped it across his broad shoulders, anchoring Suzy against his hip with a strong hand at her waist. 

Suzy noticed the faint smell of marijuana coming off his faded striped shirt as they proceeded together in what appeared from the outside to be the slowest three-legged race in history, Suzy’s damaged leg barely grazing the ground with every other step as his strong arms maneuvered her.

Plopping her down in a chair, he pushed the sunglasses on top of his head to reveal surprisingly pretty dark blue eyes, which narrowed at her injury as he pursed his lips. “Okay. Hang on.” As he rifled around, Suzy noticed the oddly sporadic interior of the tiny teal office. Flyers hanging from a bulletin board for events years past, at least three empty soda cans, and poorly hidden underneath the counter were a couple of pillows and a balled up blanket.

Eyeing him curiously as he returned with a handful of alcohol swabs and a box of bandaids, he crouched in front of her and tore one of the little packets open. “Alright.” Cobalt eyes flicking up to her, he pulled a face. “Now this is going to fucking sting, so I apologize in advance.”

He dabbed the small square at the lowermost portion of her scrape and immediately Suzy’s entire body tensed, snatching at his wrist. “ _Fuck!”_

“I’m sorry.” Exposing his teeth, he stretched out his bottom lip apologetically. “Just...just breathe, alright? I’ll try to get it done fast.”

Inhaling, Suzy nodded and he noticed she still held onto his wrist, impeding his ministrations over her wound. “Um...here.” Gently touching the top of her fingers with his opposite hand, he shifted his eyes and swallowed. “You can squeeze if you want. Or yell a bunch of swear words. I don’t give a shit.” 

He shrugged, and as his face broke into a smile Suzy was able to notice through the pain that he was actually kind of cute. In a disheveled, apathetic way. Hanging onto his sizable hand, Suzy strained as he hurriedly cleaned her knee and shin before staring at it again, furrowing his brow, and grabbing a folder from underneath a half eaten bag of chips on the counter,

Waving it over her leg, the slight breeze was soothing and Suzy nodded. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Nodding, he set the folder down and began the careful process of applying bandages, laying them across her skin with a surprising precision. As Suzy stared down at his big fingers somehow managing to pass over her with such a delicate touch, a layer of guilt settled in her stomach about how she greeted him.

“Hey, so...sorry I bit your head off out there…” Suzy raised a shoulder, offering a sheepish grin. “It’s just...I didn’t need this today.”

Concentration not wavering from his task, he peeled open another bandaid. “Oh yeah? Why’s that, bad day?”

“Yeah.” Suzy nodded. “I got fired.”

Meeting her gaze, he smirked and lifted an eyebrow. “Been there. Sucks. Where were you working?”

“TeleCom. It’s a telemarketing place downtown.” She shrugged.

“Yikes.” Prominent eyebrows shooting up, he shook his head. “I did that shit once. Didn’t make it a week. Why’d you get fired?”

“Um, well…” Suzy’s eyes shifted. “So, I was selling magazine subscriptions, right? And of course people are always pissed that you’re calling them at home. But I got this guy today.” Nose flaring, Suzy held up a fist. “Who as soon as he answered started calling me a bitch, telling me to get a real job, stuff like that.”

Gritting his teeth, the muscle in his jaw jumped. “What a piece of shit.”

“Yeah, so…” Swallowing, Suzy held up her hands. “I told him to suck my dick.”

Bursting into a fit of giggles, he had to set down the box of bandaids as his face scrunched, rocking back and forth as he slapped the knee that wasn’t on the floor. “Holy shit. Nice. Totally worth it.”

Suzy chuckled. “I thought so.”

Pausing as he picked up the box, he raised his deep blue eyes to her and extended his hand once more. “I’m Willy, by the way. Manager.”

Shaking it, Suzy smiled. “Hey Willy. I’m Suzy.”

Applying the last bandaid, Willy gave her calf a squeeze. “Alright, well. That’s that. I don’t have any, um…” Looking around the hut, Willy frowned. “Any ibuprofen or anything, but, uh…” Meeting her eyes, Willy pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow. “You smoke weed?”

Suzy blinked in surprise. Heel still balanced on Willy’s thick thigh, she nodded. “Sure.”

“Cool.” Willy stood and began rummaging around again. The truth was Suzy hadn’t smoked in a couple of years, but after today, it seemed appropriate. Little green zippered pouch clasped in his hand, Willy offered the other to Suzy. “Come on.”

She stood and found now that the initial shock was over, she was able to put her weight on it again for the most part, but she still let Willy put his arm around her waist, holding his shoulder lightly as he led her across to a small shack, giving the pool full of patrons a cursory glance before unlocking it and ushering her inside.

Willy turned a bucket upside down, indicating Suzy should take a seat while he sat cross legged on the floor. Perusing the room full of neglected tools, stacks of kickboards, and half-full containers of chemicals, Suzy wondered if maybe it wasn’t the best idea to be sparking a flame in there, but Willy seemed unconcerned. Extracting a glass pipe from his pouch, Willy crumbled the weed into the bowl before passing it stem first to Suzy along with a lighter. “There ya go. Forget your troubles.” Grinning at her, she took it and lit up, the sweet smoke burning her lungs on the way down. Suzy tried, and failed, to repress a cough as she passed the bowl back to Willy.

Giggling, he shook his head, light pink lips touching the glass and inhaling deeply. “You don’t really smoke, do you?” Willy spoke while holding the smoke in his lungs, making his voice restrained and irregular before releasing a tumbling plume.

“Well, it’s been a while.” Taking the pipe back, Suzy handled it better this time, able to hold in her hit and as she breathed out, she felt the familiar lightheadedness washing over her. She hummed softly to herself and nodded.

“Yeah, it’s some good shit.” Going back and forth, by the time the bowl was cashed the room was cloudy and Suzy and Willy stared at each other out of red-rimmed eyes. “So…” He piped up after what could’ve been 30 seconds or 20 minutes of silence, Suzy couldn’t tell. “Do you feel better?”

Bobbing her head slowly, Suzy grinned. “I really do.”

“Yeah, try not to worry about it.” Willy waved a hand. “I’ve been fired at least a dozen times. Once…” Willy shifted, laying back against a barrel of something or another and resting his arms on his knees. “I worked at this movie theater, right? And I, uh…” A smirk spread over his features and Willy chuckled a little. “I got fired for spoiling the ending of _Back to the Future_ for a bunch of sorority girls who were annoying the shit out of me.”

Suzy burst out laughing, clutching her stomach. “Oh my goodness, really?”

“Yup,” Willy nodded. “I was like…” Beginning to mime tearing tickets for passing customers, Willy affected an aggravated expression. “Marty goes back in time.” He tore another ticket. “Almost fucks his mom.” Willy tore again and gave the finger.

Doubling over in mirth, Suzy clapped her hands. “Oh that’s great. What a way to go.”

Willy shrugged. “Yeah, totally worth it.” After they grew quiet for a moment, Willy looked to the door. “Well, I guess I should at least pretend to do my job.”

“Oh right.” Suzy nodded and stood up. “Well, thank you. For everything. That was really nice of you.”

“No problem.” Rising, Willy met her gaze, cobalt irises darting between her eyes and lips for a moment before a large hand came up to cup her cheek and he bent forward a little, brushing a brief kiss to Suzy’s lips. 

Pulling away quickly, Willy scratched the back of his head and looked away. “Sorry, I...I don’t know why I did that.” Chuckling nervously, he put his hands in his pockets.

Taken aback, Suzy swallowed. “No, it’s okay, um…” Shifting her weight to the other hip, Suzy instantly regretted it when her leg twinged angrily. “I didn’t mind…”

“So you, um…” Studying his flip flops, Willy chewed on his lip. “You wanna hang out sometime then?”

Smiling, Suzy pushed her hair over her ear, almost completely dry now. “Sure. I’d like that.”

“Rad.” Willy nodded before opening the door. “So can I get your number then?”

Suzy agreed and, allowing Willy to lead her back to the manager’s stand, even though she definitely didn’t need it at this point, Willy tore an ancient flyer off the bulletin board and she scrawled her name on the back. “Here. Call anytime.”

“Cool.” Folding it, Willy shoved the paper into his torn beige shorts and smiled at her. 

“Alright, well…” Peering around awkwardly, Suzy rubbed her elbow with the opposite hand. “I think I’m gonna head home. It’s been a long day.”

“For sure.” Willy nodded, then he looked down at her, and the way his eyes traveled over her curves made Suzy blush. “You, um...you need any help getting to your car or anything?”

Suzy waved a hand. “No, I’m alright. Thank you though. You’ve been very helpful.”

Smiling, Willy glanced at the pool. “Pretty sure that’s the first time anyone’s said that to me here.”

Chuckling, Suzy raised a hand in a tiny wave. “Well, thanks again. Bye.”

“Bye.” Willy held up his wide palm. “I’ll give you a call.”

Nodding, Suzy scooped up her towel, which someone threw on the ground so they could claim the lounge chair in her absence, and her other items from the locker. As she walked past and out to her car, she caught Willy’s eye and he gave her a quick wink, leaving Suzy with a grin on her face despite her terrible day.

***

Suzy was surprised when, flopped on her couch and circling the wanted ads while _Unsolved Mysteries_ played in the background, Willy called her the next afternoon and asked her out for a date. They agreed he would pick her up that evening and Suzy chose a green sundress and black flats, hoping that it wasn’t too informal for whatever Willy had planned.

Opening her door revealed Willy in what looked to be a slightly different pair of loose fitting beige shorts and a blue t-shirt that made his eyes dazzle, so it seemed Suzy’s worries were unfounded as his sandal clad feet led her to a crumbling sedan, opening the door for her before climbing in the other side.

“So I was thinking, burger and a movie if that’s cool?” Willy raised an eyebrow. 

Suzy nodded. “Sure, sounds great.” 

His car reeked of weed but Suzy didn’t mind as they made their way to the restaurant. Sitting under an umbrella with their burger baskets, Suzy watched Willy wrap his wide mouth around nearly half the bun, chomping delightedly. 

“So how long have you worked at the pool?” She asked, dipping a fry in ketchup.

Once he swallowed, Willy responded. “Oh every summer since high school. But I’ve only been the manager for the past four years.”

Suzy nodded. “Do you like it?”

Raising a hand in the air, Willy tipped it back and forth. “It’s alright. I mean, it’s easy. I pretty much get to do whatever I want. But it’s not my dream job.”

“What is?” Tilting her head, Suzy took a sip of her soda and Willy pulled back, blinking. Apparently he wasn’t used to people showing much interest in his life.

“Well, I…” Shrugging a shoulder, Wily drew a fry through ketchup at length. “Kinda always wanted to be a musician. I play bass. But…” He shook his head. “I’m not that great and, obviously...not the most practical goal.”

Suzy smiled. “Oh that’s great that you play. I’d like to hear you sometime.”

Raising an eyebrow, Willy stopped chewing for a moment. “You would?”

“Sure.” Shrugging, Suzy grinned. “Why not?”

Willy beamed and to see such genuine radiance from someone who appeared so lackluster about his position in life when she first encountered him was wonderful. “How about you?” Gesturing with the hand holding his final bite of burger, Willy popped it into his mouth. “I’m guessing peddling magazines over the phone wasn’t your life’s ambition.”

Chuckling, Suzy shook her head. “No, I…” She shrugged. “I write a little. That’s something I always kinda wanted to go into.”

“Why don’t you?” Willy furrowed his brow at her and Suzy found that no one confronted her that directly about her passions in as far as she could remember, possibly ever.

“Well…” Suzy finished her soda before continuing. “I always wanted to go to school for it, get into a creative writing program or something, you know, but…” Holding up a hand, she rubbed her thumb over her fingers. “Expensive.”

“Gotcha.” Nodding, Willy finished his burger. “Yeah I always wanted to take more lessons, learn more instruments, stuff like that, but...money really does get in the way, doesn’t it?”

Sighing heavily, Suzy offered him a forlorn smile. “It sure does.”

They finished their meals and arrived at the movie theater not long after. Standing outside waiting for the tickets, Willy had his hands in his pockets and was perusing the marquee. “So, what do you think? _Robin Hood: Men in Tights_ looks good.”

“Oooh yes!” Suzy nodded excitedly. “I love Mel Brooks.”

Willy tilted his head and grinned at her for a moment before responding. “Me too. I—“

A voice behind them shouted. “On your right!” 

A bicyclist clipped Willy with his handlebars and with a curse, Willy fell to the ground, unable to get his left hand out of his pocket fast enough to brace himself before he hit the sidewalk. Wavering a little, the bicyclist shouted, “Sorry” over his shoulder and continued on.

Covering her mouth, Suzy bent down to help Willy up. “Oh my goodness, are you alright?”

“What the fuck, that guy didn’t even stop!” Outraged, Willy held up his arm, a dime sized patch of skin now missing from his elbow as well as a few light ticks of blood blossoming on his forearm. “Shit.”

Shaking her head, Suzy touched his wrist. “That looks painful, Willy. Maybe we should skip the movie.”

Trying to bend it, Willy let out a hiss. “Yeah. Maybe you’re right.”

“Come on.” Suzy suggested as they exited the line. “I’ll patch you up back at my place.” 

Suzy drove Willy’s temperamental car while he nursed his arm in the passenger seat, afraid that it would stall at any moment, she was overly cautious about coming to a complete stop at lights, but eventually she parked in front of her apartment, Willy following her upstairs.

“Alright, wait here.” She gestured to a seat in the kitchen, returning moments later with peroxide, cotton swabs, and bandaids. “Okay, let me take a look.”

Peering closely, Suzy saw a bit of dirt wedged into the ridges of the hole now gaping in Willy’s flesh and she made a face. Suzy wet some paper towels with warm water, returning to him. “Alright, I’ll try to be gentle.” 

Delicately attempting to clean his broken skin, Willy winced, fingers of his other hand splaying on the table. “ _Shit.”_

Gasping, his mouth hung open and he furrowed his brow as Suzy worked over the abrasion. First, cleaning with the paper towel, then cotton swabs and peroxide, the minuscule white bubbles sudsing over the angry red gash. 

“Okay, now these.” Holding the box of bandaids aloft, Suzy applied a few, but because the injury was on the utmost protuberance of Willy’s elbow, they warped quickly and were certain to come loose soon. “Done.”

Smiling, Suzy stood up and Willy nodded his head. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Suzy shrugged. Locking into Willy’s oceanic stare, his fingers reached for her, taking Suzy’s hand as he stood, before lifting it to caress her cheek. Suzy leaned into his touch and Willy dipped down to capture her lips, Suzy’s mouth opening beneath him as his tongue snuck past her teeth. 

Draping her arms over his vast shoulders, Willy rested one hand at her waist, the other at her rib cage since it necessitated being held at an angle not to pain him, and drew her near, exhaling audibly.

“Do you…” Breaking away, Suzy licked her lips. “Do you wanna go to my room?”

Willy nodded. “Yeah.” Following her back, when Suzy turned to face him she linked their lips once more, fingers winding into his long, silky hair as Willy massaged her breast through her dress with one large hand.

Grasping the hemline of his shirt, Suzy helped him take it off without putting any pressure on his elbow, her fingers dancing over the smattering of dark chest hair adorning his frame. 

Willy plucked at the fabric of her dress in between kisses. “Can I take this off?” Suzy nodded and he peeled it overhead, casting it to the ground as Suzy slid back onto the mattress. Shedding his shorts, Willy climbed in after her in his boxers, and laid on top of her. Grinding his growing cock into the warmth between Suzy’s legs, her hands were in his chestnut tendrils and she was licking into Willy’s mouth when she noticed he parted from her, wincing before catching her mouth again. 

When Willy’s face flinched in pain and he broke their bond a second time, Suzy caught his eye. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, it’s just…” Glancing at his elbow, Willy shook his head. “I’m having trouble getting comfortable. I keep trying to hold myself up on that side and it stings like hell.”

“Oh.” Suzy looked to his bent arm. “Well, why don’t I just get on top?”

Nodding in relief, Willy smiled and flipped onto his back. ”Yes please.”

Straddling him with one foot extended oddly so she wouldn’t put weight on her healing knee, Suzy swooped down, seeking Willy’s light pink lips as his hands snuck down to her ass. Rolling her hips. Suzy soon found herself gliding Willy’s thick cock in between the lips of her pussy through their underwear, Willy digging his fingers into her asscheeks and thrusting. 

“Willy...that...this feels so good.” Suzy breathed, eyes falling shut as Willy’s lips dragged over her neck, his stubble chafing as she ran her hands over his firm chest. 

Willy’s fingers tiptoed over her skin, pausing above the waistband of her panties. “You want me to touch you?”

Nodding feverishly, Suzy polished his prominent cheekbone.”Yes.”

Hand snaking inside, Willy drew moisture from deep within her, slathering it over her clit and spinning. Mouth agape, Suzy rocked into Willy’s touch, hastily entering his boxers and claiming his thick cock. Pumping hurriedly, Suzy and Willy panted against each other’s lips, moans escaping Suzy as her pelvis scrambled forward. 

“ _Willy! Willy Yes! Just like that!_ ” Plowing into her palm, Willy released a soft whimper and shook his head.

“Wait.” Taking Suzy’s wrist and stopping the actions between her legs, she whined in dismay. “Sorry.” Willy smiled. “I just wanna fuck you really bad, so…” He guided her hand away from himself, gritting his teeth. “But, I wanna go down on you first if that’s cool.”

“Oh.” A coy smile played over Suzy’s lips. “Yeah, okay. If you want to.”

Flipping onto her back, Willy’s strong hand kneaded her breast as his lips flowed down her body before coming to a rest between her thighs. Removing her panties, he parted her with two fingers. Willy began by kissing her clit tenderly before, tongue out and eyes closed, he dug his sculpted jaw forward and consumed her.

“Oh Willy, that’s... _yes!”_ Suzy gasped, fingers wending their way into his dark locks as she rocked into his eager face. Lapping at her, Willy moaned into Suzy’s flesh and she writhed under his actions. But she noticed after a while, Willy was squirming, pulling his face away from her and dipping back in, and when Suzy lifted her head, his face was screwed into a grimace. 

“Sorry…” He shook his head. “I really didn’t think this thing would get in the way that much." Flapping his damaged arm, Willy rolled his eyes.

“That’s okay.” Suzy shrugged. “I can just get on top again and we can go back to what we were doing before.”

Willy started to shuffle up the bed when he paused, turning to Suzy, a slow, sexy smirk blossoming over his handsome features. “Yeah, why don’t you get on top, but, um…” Caressing her thigh, Willy raised his eyebrows. “Sit on my face this time.”

“Oh, isn’t that…” Shifting her eyes, Suzy cleared her throat. “I mean, won’t I be too heavy?”

Waving a hand in dismissal, Willy grinned. “Nah, it’s fine. Trust me.” Nestling down onto the mattress, he looked up at Suzy and patted his cheek. “Climb on.”

Hesitantly, Suzy placed a leg on either side of Willy’s neck, holding onto the headboard and barely dropping herself toward him. Willy’s hands hooked around her thighs, grabbing two handfuls of her ass and he raised his square chin, tongue attempting to coax Suzy closer. When in her timidity she stayed aloft, Willy let out a loud groan, clamping his fingers around her hips and yanking her down onto his rapacious mouth.

There was a moment where Suzy wasn’t sure if she was holding a breath in or if all the air had left her body as Willy sucked hard on her clit and she froze above him. Then suddenly, giving into the delicious sensations, Suzy’s body went into hyperdrive, tearing at Willy’s scalp and humping his face with abandon as she screamed,

“ _Willy! Willy! Fuck! Don’t stop!_ ” Her frenetic movements caused his stubble to scrape her inner thighs viciously but Suzy couldn’t bring herself to care as she dripped over Willy’s chin and her body seized.

“ _Oh fuck, yes! Willy that’s so good! Fuck! Fuck!_ ” Voice weak, Suzy tipped over, knees snapping together and holding herself for a moment before relaxing next to him.

Willy wiped the shiny evidence of her desire from his face, but the self-satisfied smirk remained as he shifted onto his good side and his fingers trickled down Suzy’s curves.

Suzy met Willy’s eyes. Saw their hunger, almost black in the muted light of the room as he took her in, hand soaking in every inch of her he could easily reach. 

Suzy turned away for a moment to retrieve a condom from her bedside stand, Willy shrugging out of his boxers and moving to his back before Suzy mounted him, a foot poised at either side of his hips, palms on his chest for balance. 

Rolling down the condom, Suzy put the wide head of his cock against her entrance and sank down in one fluid motion, gasping as his girth expanded her. Willy groaned, rotating his hips to better sense every wet, tight, inner surface of Suzy before she began to bounce.

Angling back, Suzy drove herself down on Willy’s thick cock, finding the spot within herself that made her eyes twitch and her toes curl and slamming her pelvis against him without pretext.

“Whoa, alright…” Nodding, Willy placed his thumb over her clit, twiddling wildly as he planted his heels into the mattress and started to pound into Suzy.

“ _Yes! Fuck! Willy! Right there!_ ” Fluttering around him, Suzy replaced her hopping body with a rushed rotation of her hips, moving back and forth over Willy with incredible velocity.

Typically Willy prided himself on being a guy who could last, but Suzy rode him with such intensity, as she tightened around him, hands curling into irregular shapes and quivering around him with white eyes like a woman possessed, he was overwhelmed, 

With a drawn out whine, Willy’s hips rocketed forward. “ _Suzy! Yeah! Fuck! I’m gonna cum! Yeah! Suzy!_ ” Pelvis jumping, Willy shivered, heels kicking at the sheets and pressing his head back into the pillow.

Above him Suzy hung her head back in weariness for a moment, combing her fingers through her hair before dismounting. Willy got up to throw away the condom and when he came back, they gingerly arranged themselves to find a snuggling position that wouldn’t put pressure on either of their wounds.

“Damn,” Suzy thought over the events of the past couple of days. “First I fall, then you. Maybe we're bad luck for each other.”

Frowning appraisingly, Willy nodded. “Maybe. Or…” Tipping her chin up, Willy’s blue eyes were earnest and his face was smiling before he bent forward to give Suzy a kiss. “Maybe we both just needed someone to help us up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
